


The joy of redemption

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Sherlock have a little talk about Irene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The joy of redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the wonderful [et-cetera55](http://et-cetera55.livejournal.com/).

"So you've finally decided to answer my phone calls, have you, Mycroft? Realised you can't hide away forever?"

"Really, Sherlock, there's no need to be melodramatic. I've merely been busy for several weeks with more pressing concerns. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure of your voluntary communication with me?"

 "I want to know exactly why you made John lie to me."

"Ah. I presume you've now had a little chat with John about Ms Adler and her vital statistics. The vital statistics, of course, being that she is alive rather than dead. Which, obviously, you would know, having been the one who ensured that."

"And you lied to John about that, and then got him to lie to me."

"No. John told you Ms Adler was alive and she is alive. How is that a lie?"

"A person lies when he tells something to another person which he believes to be false with the intention of getting the other to believe it to be true."

"I always said you had the mind of a philosopher. Yes, John lied to you. I didn't make him do so, however. I allowed him to."

"Don't quibble, Mycroft."

"It's not a quibble. John told me you wouldn't mind hearing that Ms Adler had been killed. Yet he told you she hadn't been. What does that say about him?"

"That he is extremely inconsistent."

"That he cares about you and so wants to spare you pain. Why did you eventually confront him about his obvious lie?"

"He was so _miserable_ about it. I couldn't think, because he was moping around being upset about Irene being dead, and being upset about not being able to tell me about it, and just...upset."

"And so you told him, and he was happy, and you were happy that he was spared pain. The joy of redemption."

"God, you sound like a greetings card. You may or may not be glad to know that John didn't even hit me when he found out."

"Very restrained of him. I told you at the time that you needed to take him along with you."

"And as I told _you_ , I didn't need to."

"Of course not. What use would you find on a rescue mission in Pakistan for someone who knows some Pashto, is a field surgeon, and who could beat you to a pulp if he ever really cared to?"

"I fixed it, didn't I? I saved Irene. Single-handed."

"And in the most melodramatic way possible. I think that was what really scared her. That you were so busy prancing around being Lawrence of Pakistan that you weren't going to turn up in time. For God's sake, you're not eight anymore."

"You needed me. Irene needed me."

"Yes. I could hardly have agreed to the ransom terms demanded, even with the information she could offer me. Not after Coventry."

"What information?"

"Did it not occur to you, Sherlock, to wonder _why_ Irene was in Pakistan, consorting with terrorists? No, I suppose not, that would count as boring politics. She was trying to acquire intelligence she could sell to me, in exchange for my protection."

"And you betrayed her?"

"Why on earth would I do that? I wouldn't waste such a potential asset. Ms Adler was over-confident, and she made a tactical mistake."

"Not the first time, of course."

"Of course, that's not something you'd ever do, eh, Mr-Phone-in-a-Dressing-Gown-Pocket?"

"Bond Air, Mycroft. Flight 007 as _Bond Air_?"

"I forgot John had been making you watch old movies. But rather than dwell on the past, let's look to the future. Irene is officially dead and thanks to her efforts – and yours – I have cleared up at least a little of the mess she left behind her. And as for you–"

" _Yes_?"

"You have Irene's phone and you've made John happy. Enough to make any man sentimental, if he was prone to that form of chemical defect. So nice to talk to you, little brother. Goodnight."


End file.
